Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. Merohan is looking around, seeming really lost and slightly on edge. "I knew I should've taken a right turn at the rock back there." He sighs and sits under a tree. Tenchi flys across Mount Paozu."It feels so good to be back on earth again." He then notices the small power level and flys down."Hello who are you?" Merohan looks up to see Tenchi. "I-I'm Merohan," He says nervously. "Who are you mister?" He seems to be even more on edge now. "I'm Tenchi." he looks at the boy and could tell that the boy is worried.He sits down next to him crisscrossed."whats wrong?" Merohan moves over slightly, seeming uneasy, "N-Nothing..." He looks down, trying not to make eye contact. Tenchi's puts his hand on Merohans head and smiles,secretly reading his thoughts."How about some sparring to cheer you up?" Merohan seems to shake off Tenchi's hand slightly and stands up, "But you're so much stronger than me." He says seeming nervouss. "Dont worry.I'll go really easy." He gets up and sticks his index finger out. He powers up his index finger and puts it on Merohans head, giving him a sliver of his energy. "Thank you..." Merohan says while getting up and slipping into his stance. ''I can't put my guard down. ''Merohan thought. Tenchi grabs his body and flies away. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, reading on it "The tree of green sweet fruit where the bird shall reside" Caliziana leaps across the landscape of Mount Paozu looking for a place to a build a home."Not,there......not here either." She says looking at the summits of a few mountains. "Man I need to find a hobby, I'm tired of just flying around everywhere", Ace says. He then spots Cal, and calls out to her. "Hey Cal!", he says landing next to her. Cal looks up to see Ace and grins a little."You followin me or somethin?" She says to her friend jokingly and decides to put him on her list of 'Human beings that arnt so annoying and Heart less' Ace then laughs. "No", he says. "So what brings you around here?", he ask her. "You looking for something?" Aaron teleports randomly to a mountain area, looking for a little relaxation.He flies around and he feels 2 power levels.One he recognizes, and the other is sort of familiar.HE sees two people, one with Dark hair and the other with Pink hair>" Hi Caliziana!" He says as he rushes to her.He catches a glimpse of the boys face and he recognizes it immediately.He looks at him confused and says "Natch?" She looks around."Looking for a place to build my house."When Aaron arrives she makes a growling noise with a faint scowl on her face,annoyed by his presence and optimism. Ace would look at Aaron confused, but would then smile. "You must have me mistaken for my dad", Ace says. "I'm Ace", he says as he extends his hand to him to shake. "Be nice", he says to Cal. Aaron looks at him and smiles " I'm Aaron nice to meet you....your Dad is great....even though he almost killed me , he's awesome."Aaron shakes his hand and examines his power level."You're pretty strong" Aaron says enthusiastically. Cal looks at them both and giggles."You two are getting yourre bromance on arnt you?" She says teasing Them both. Ace then blushes. "WHAT THE HECK, NO!", Ace says. Ace then calms down and turns his attention back to Aaron. "My dad tends to do that alot", he jokes. "And yeah, my dad has trained me to be really strong". Aaron looks at Ace and gets an idea."Would you like to train? I think I could learn from you." He says happily. Cal laughs."Wow you took the joke way over proportion." She says still giggling."He's kinda pre occupied right now." She says to Aaron wrapping her arm around Ace's."Helping me find a spot and build a house." Tsuyoshi lands on Mount Paozu and sees some sttrong power levels as he heads towards them and says in a saddening voice (Because of inferiority complex and loss) "You're the ones with high i felt power levels of recently" He looks at ace "I remember meeting you, your name was ace, right?"."I remember fighting you, too" He says to Aaron. He then says to Cal "Hi, My name is Tsuyoshi, Nice to meet you" he would then say "What is your name?" "Oh hey there", Ace says to Tsuyoshi. "Don't really remember you that much, but hey". Aaron looks at the man and realizes he is the only teenager and a grown man is talking to a bunch of kids.Aaron reacts without thinking and gives Tsuyoshi ans swift kick to the balls."STRANGER DANGER!!!" Aaron yells then he recognizes the face.HE then says"Oh....Hey Tsuyoshi....sorry..." Tsuyoshi was rather sad about that loss to Gen so he didn't saw that attack coming, after recovering he said "If you keep playing footloose I'll break my foot off in your as*"."You should never attack another person below the belt"."You should know better than to attack a man where there is no dignity to be found." Tsuyoshi bashes the boy atop the head for his mistake "A true warrior doesn't let danger scare him silly, now stand up and be a man and stop acting like a little girl. If you ever wish to beat me, you'll have to stop with all the cheap shots that get you no where. Heck even that girl *points at Cal* could beat me before you could, and you want to know why that is? It is because she knows what it is to be strong." Tsuyoshi pimp slap "Now get up, and go back to whatever meaningless thing you were doing." Tsuyoshi says Aaron rubs his cheek and his head after the man was done hurting him.With a tear in his eye, he looks up at him and says"I.....I'm a warrior......I just haven't shown my full potential yet!!" Aaron begins to punch Tsuyoshi in the leg very quickly and notices he isn't even flinching.HE slows down his punches and says"Uh oh..." Tsuyoshi backhands the young Saiyan and looks at him out of the corner of his eye before sending a dark impuse (Whatever that attack is called) after him as he lay on the ground. He then walks over to the boy and grabs him by the hair lifting him from the ground, he was already annoyed from losing to Gen but this little Brat also had it coming. He was angry, and so instead of killing the boy like he had thought of doing, he simply flung him aside and turned his back to him. "You aren't even worth the effort." The worse blow a man can suffer to his ego, to be ignored and Tsuyoshi was going to make sure this was worse still "If you ever think that you are a warrior, then you will go down as the weakest warrior in history.." Tsuyoshi says as his voice gets more Demonic (Because he was already angry after that loss). Aaron gets up and stares at the ground , he looks and Ace and Cal and back at Tsuyoshi."You've messed with the wrong Saiyan..." Aaron , Ignites himself and rushes at his Foe and punches him at lighting speed in the stomach more he can count."I'M A WARRIOR!! IM STRONG!!!!" Aaron jumps back and stares at Tsuyoshi Tsuyoshi smirks and easily dodges the attacks, and the attacks he doesn't dodge he hardly feels as he looks at the young Saiyan trying to prove his strength. "You and your 'saiyan warrior' attitude. You're punches tickle, like a little feather. And that is exactly why you will never be a powerful enemy, you'd be lucky to pass for a fighter at all." Tsuyoshi pushes the warrior away with his hand to Aaron's forehead while the Saiyan swings aimlessly "Are you really so dumb as to believe that you could ever match me?" Tsuyoshi knees the boy in the stomach and then grabs him by the back of the shirt and lifts him up till Aaron is eye level to him and holding his stomach "You couldn't beat me if you had all the hate and anger in the world on your side." Suddenly Super Saiyan Ace comes out of no where and kicks Tsuyoshi in the face, sending him into the ground. "Hey, leave him alone and pick on someone your own size", he says. Tsuyoshi sensed the Super Saiyan and throws Aaron into him before he could be struck by the attack. He then faces them both but doesn't bother to power up "And what do you think you're doing? You don't even know what's going on here 'hero'" Tsuyoshi looked at the two Saiyans with an annoyed expression as he really didn't care to see either of them at this point "Just run along, and I won't hurt you." Ace then gets back up and using his silent speed, he manages to deliver a sharp kick tight to Tsuyoshi's gut, making him hunch over. "You better get out of here", he says to Aaron. Tsuyoshi backhands Ace away before blasting him with a Darkness Flame "I believe it is you who should leave... For you have just made me angry." Ace sidesteps Tsuyoshi's attempt to back hand him, and swatscaway the Darkness Flame. "If you didn't notice, my dad is Natch, and I have him on speed dial", Ace jokes. "I know you may be angry, but don't take it out on others", Ace says. Tsuyoshi backhands Ace away before blasting him with a dark impulse "I believe it is you who should leave... For you have just made me angry." Tsuyoshi frowns and then smirks "So you call daddy to fight your own battles? You don't even know what happened here do you? Of course not, just take your friend and go. Your dad will not stop me from killing you as he can only move so fast." Ace is soon hit by the Dark impulse and is knocked to the grounds. However he would get back up and simply dust himself off as he returned to base form. "My dad taught me to always fight for what's right, but unbawl my fist for whatever is unnecessary", Ace says. "Aaron, Cal, you guys better come along", he says as he flies off. Aaron looks at Ace and Cal.He wants to help them but he can't....Aaron stands up and looks at Ace."Ace......I would move if I were you, take Cal some place safe alright?" He sees the nod from the saiyan and they quickly disappear.Aaron looks at Tsuyoshi and he sees "You wouldn't like me if my anger exploded.....or should I say, Implode..." Aaron charges up to max power and begins to swell with rage....he lets his power explode with his ultimate attack, Darkness Implosion."ARGH!!!!! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!!" Aaron calms down , and stares at Tsuyoshi with anger. Tsuyoshi was pissed off on that Kid's arrogance as he said "You Exxagerate a lot" he would say as he activates Tempestous Spirit of Valour as a Gigantic Humanoid appears (So gigantic that making aaron and others look like an ant infront of him) "This is only 40% of my power, i could kill you in one blow while i'm in this form" he says as a giant Sword appears in that demon's hand as he purposely moves his sword in air, cutting half of the mountain. "I do not wish to kill you However, There is no value in killing the likes of you… If you wish to kill me… curse me! Hate me! Detest me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And when one day when you have enough power to beat me come to me at Rocky Plains. For now you can run if you wish I'm not planning in killing you. You can't play "Hero" role here now infront of the power like this. Uptill now whoever saw this Gigantic Demonic Humanoid died, this is the first time i'm serving the life of someone even after going through this far at activating this transformation." he would say as he shruggles. Aaron gets up and Looks at Tsuyoshi."NO! WE FIGHT NOW!" Aaron teleports in front of him and stares him down. Tsuyoshi gets pissed off as he tries his sword to slash Aaron in half, killing him but suddenly he stops since looking at Aaron Tsuyoshi remembers his past since they both were orphan so he stops but Karate chops him at the back of the neck leaving him unconscious as he flies off to Pilaf's Castle Aaron wakes up just in time to see Tsuyoshi fly away, he then chases after him. A relaxing afternoon Ace would be sitting down in the grass playing with a lizard as he had gotten over the whole situation with Tsuyoshi earlier. "What a relaxing day", Ace says as he leans back in the grass and feels the sun on his face, closing his eyes. When Ace would open his eyes he would see the face of his cousin Miname, startling him a bit. "Heya lil cuz", she says as she smiles. Rin too was having a relaxing day, exploring earth by flying around just to get pass the time. The pain in her arm after the entire Rhea incident had long passed, along with her learning how to fight with only one hand to use. She flew all the way to where she felt Ace's power, not knowing she'd run into Miname as well. "Hey Ace." She said as she flew down to the two of them, before looking over at Miname "and......."She had forgotten Miname's name by now, seeing as they only met once on Planet Ultimate. "It's Miname!", Miname says rather annoyed. "I see the brat has returned", she jokes. "Miname be nice", Ace says as he gets up off the ground. "Hey Rin ho-", Ace would then stop himself as he saw Rin's missing hand. "What happened to your hand!?", he ask concerned. "I'm not a brat!" Rin would say, before taking notice that Ace saw her missing hand "Oh...well, some things happened on my dads planet and I ended up losing my hand. That's all" Rin would say with a straight face, shrugging a little bit "Didn't you notice when we talked on your dad's planet?" "No, you kept your hands in your pockets the whole time", Ace would say to her. Miname's phone would then ring as when she looked at the screen she screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!". "It's Brad, the cutest boy in school!". "I gotta talk to him, you brats be quiet". "I'm gonna make him fall in love with me", says as she walks a short distance from them to talk. "Yuck", Ace says. "Love is gross". Category:Locations Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Special page Category:Other